movieguidearchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (M)
Outline Of Movie Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 is part of the seventh novel in the Harry Potter series written by J.K Rowling and featuring Harry Potter. There are eight other movies in the Harry Potter series. They are Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone (PG), Harry Potter and the Chamber Of Secrets(PG), Harry Potter and the Prisoner Of Azkaban (PG), Harry Potter and the Goblet Of Fire(M), Harry Potter and the Order Of The Phoenix(M), Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (M), Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (M). Plot At Malfoy Manor, Snape tells Voldemort the date that Harry’s friends are planning to move him from the house on Privet Drive to a new safe location, so that Voldemort can capture Harry on the trip. As Harry packs to leave Privet Drive, he reads two obituaries for Dumbledore, both of which make him think that he didn’t know Dumbledore as well as he should have. Downstairs, he bids good-bye to the Dursleys for the final time, as the threat of Voldemort forces them to go into hiding themselves. The Order of the Phoenix, led by Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody, arrives to take Harry to his new home at the Weasleys’ house, the Burrow. Six of Harry’s friends take Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as Harry and act as decoys, and they all fly off in different directions. The Death Eaters, alerted to their departure by Snape, attack Harry and his friends. Voldemort chases Harry down, but Harry’s wand fends Voldemort off, seemingly without Harry’s help. Harry arrives at the Burrow, and when his friends get there, he learns that Moody has been killed and George Weasley maimed in the chase. Harry begins to have visions in which he sees what Voldemort is doing through Voldemort’s eyes, and witnesses Voldemort interrogating a wand maker, trying to find out how to defeat Harry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione assemble the books and tools necessary to embark on the quest that Dumbledore left them: to find and destroy the Horcruxes into which Voldemort placed fragments of his soul, making himself immortal as long as the objects survive. Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic, delivers to them the items Dumbledore left them in his will. Harry is left the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match, as well as the Sword of Gryffindor, which Scrimgeour does not give him, claiming it did not belong to Dumbledore. Ron is left a device called a Deluminator that turns lights off, and Hermione is left a book of wizard fairy tales. None of them have any idea what the items mean. The Weasleys host the wedding of their son Bill to Fleur Delacour. At the reception, Harry hears Ron’s Aunt Muriel telling terrible rumors about Dumbledore: that his sister was a Squib (a non-magical person born to wizard parents) kept prisoner by her family, and that Dumbledore had dabbled in the Dark Arts as a young man. The wedding is interrupted by Death Eaters, as Voldemort has taken over the Ministry of Magic and is now in charge of the wizarding world. Harry, Ron, and Hermione Disapparate (i.e., teleport) to a busy street in London, where they are soon attacked by Death Eaters. They find safe haven in the enchanted house left to Harry by Sirius Black, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. There, they discover the significance of the letters R.A.B. In the previous book, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Harry and Dumbledore had undergone trials to find a locket that Voldemort had made into a Horcrux, but at the end they found that the locket had been stolen, with a fake locket and note left behind, signed R.A.B. Now, they see that the initials belong to Sirius’s dead younger brother, Regulus Arcturus Black, who had been one of Voldemort’s followers. They remember that they have seen a locket in the house that is now gone. Harry and his friends summon Kreacher, the house-elf who came with the house. Kreacher explains that Voldemort had used him to test the magical defenses guarding the locket, having borrowed him from Regulus. Afterward, Regulus had a change of heart about serving Voldemort, and Kreacher had helped him to steal the locket and leave the fake one in its place. The real locket had been in Kreacher’s possession for many years, but was recently stolen by Mundungus Fletcher. Harry orders Kreacher to find Mundungus and bring him back. Kreacher returns later with Mundungus, who reveals that the locket was confiscated from him by Dolores Umbridge, a senior official at the Ministry of Magic. Ron, Harry, and Hermione disguise themselves as Ministry employees and sneak into the Ministry, stealing the locket from Umbridge, while witnessing the Ministry’s efforts to persecute wizards who don’t come from pureblood wizard families. As they Disapparate back to the house on Grimmauld Place, Hermione accidentally leads one of the Death Eaters inside the protective enchantments, so they are forced to abandon the house and go on the run, moving from place to place and camping in the woods. They don’t know where to look for the next Horcrux, and they don’t know how to destroy the locket, which is protected by powerful magic. Harry has a vision of Voldemort tracking down another famous wand maker and looking for a young man who stole a wand. One night, in the forest, Harry and friends overhear a goblin saying that the Sword of Gryffindor that had been in the headmaster’s office at Hogwarts is a fake. Harry realizes that the real Sword of Gryffindor has the power to destroy Horcruxes, and that they need to find it. Ron, frustrated at their lack of progress, gets fed up and abandons Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione go to Godric’s Hollow, where they visit the graves of Harry’s parents and see the house where he lived before Voldemort killed them. An old woman named Bathilda Bagshot leads them into her house, and they follow, hoping that she knew Dumbledore and can give them the sword, but she turns out to be dead, her body inhabited by Voldemort’s snake, Nagini. They barely escape, and Harry’s wand is destroyed in the fight. Harry reads the new (and malicious) biography of Dumbledore, which claims that Dumbledore helped the Dark wizard Grindelwald as a young man and may have been responsible for his own sister’s death. Harry recognizes in a photograph in the book the young man whom Voldemort is seeking, and it is Grindelwald. One night, while Harry is keeping watch, a silver doe Patronus appears and leads him to the Sword of Gryffindor, buried beneath the ice in a pond. Harry dives in, and the locket Horcrux around his neck tries to strangle him. Ron, who has returned, saves Harry, recovers the sword, and destroys the locket. Harry, Ron, and Hermione go to visit Xenophilius Lovegood, because Hermione has discovered a strange symbol in the book Dumbledore left her, and they had seen Xenophilius wearing it. Xenophilius explains that the symbol represents the Deathly Hallows, three objects—the Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone, and Invisibility Cloak—that were made by Death and that give the owner of the three objects mastery over death. Xenophilius betrays them to the Death Eaters, hoping to free his daughter Luna, whom the Ministry has imprisoned, and they narrowly escape from his house. Harry is tempted to pursue the Hallows and abandon his quest for the Horcruxes. Harry accidentally says Voldemort’s name, which triggers a tracking spell, and they are caught by Voldemort’s followers and taken to Malfoy Manor. At Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix Lestrange tortures Hermione for information about where they got the sword they are carrying, since she thought it was in her vault at Gringotts bank. She is very concerned about anything else they might have taken. Dobby, the Malfoys’ former house-elf, helps Harry and his friends to escape, along with Ollivander the wand maker, Luna Lovegood, and Griphook the goblin. Harry takes them all to Ron’s brother Bill’s cottage. Main Characters Harry Potter - Daniel Radcliffe Ron Weasley - Rupert Grint Hermione Granger - Emma Watson Harry Potter and the Deatly Hallows.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 Harry Potter7.jpg|Harry Potter Ron Weasley7.jpg|Ron Weasley Hermione Granger7.jpg|Hermione Granger Luna Lovegood7.jpg|Luna Lovegood Neville Longbottom7.jpg|Neville Longbottom Ginny Weasley7.jpg|Ginny Weasley Seamus7.jpg|Seamus Finnigan Tonks and Remus7.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin Fred and George7.jpg|Fred and George Weasley Molly Weasley7.jpg|Molly Weasley Arthur Weasley7.PNG|Arthur Weasley Dumbledore7.jpg|Dumbledore Hoarce Slughorn7.png|Horace Slughorn Mad-Eye Moody 7.jpg|Mad-eye Moody Professor McGonaggal7.jpg|Professor McGonagall Draco Malfoy7.png|Draco Malfoy Snape7.jpg|Professor Snape Professor Sprout7.png|Professor Sprout Professor Trelawney7.png|Professor Trelawney Professor Flitwick.png|Professor Flitwick Hagrid7.jpg|Hagrid Filch7.jpg|Filch Narcissa Malfoy7.jpeg|Narcissa Malfoy Lucius Malfoy7.jpeg|Lucius Malfoy Lord Voldermort7.jpeg|Lord Voldermort Bellatrix.png|Bellatrix Lestrange Fenrir Greyback7.jpg|Fenrir Greyback Kingsely.jpg|Kingsley Shacklebolt Mundungus.jpg|Mundungus Fletcher Luna Lovegood- Evanna Lynch Neville Longbottom - Matthew Lewis Ginny Weasley- Bonnie Wright Seamus Finnigan- Devon Murray Nymphadora Tonks- Natalia Tena Remus Lupin- David Thewlis Fred Weasley- James Phelps George Weasley- Oliver Phelps Molly Weasley- Julie Walters Arthur Weasley- Mark williams Professor Dumbledore - Michael Gambon Horace Slughorn- Jim Broadbent Mad-eye Moody- Brendan Gleeson Professor McGonagall - Maggie Smith Draco Malfoy - Tom Felton Professor Snape - Alan Rickman Professor Pomona Sprout- Miriam Margolyes Professor Sybill Patricia Trelawney- Emma Thompson Professor Filius Flitwick- Warwick Davis Hagrid - Robbie Coltrane Filch - David Bradley Narcissa Malfoy- Helen McCrory Lucius Malfoy- Jason Isaacs Lord Voldermort- Ralph Fiennes Bellatrix Lestrange- Helena Bonham Carter Fenrir Greyback- Dave Legeno Kingsley Shacklebolt- George Harris Mundungus Fletcher- Andy Linden Category:Movie Category:Harry Potter Series Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:M Category:Friendship Category:Drama Category:Deceased